Various types of storage containers and scales are known in the prior art. However, most existing storage containers and scales are not integrated, and further lack other elements relevant to the process of storing and rolling loose tobacco. When a user has all of the required elements, he has a full kit and would require a bag to transport them or keep them together. What is needed, and what the present combination storage container, scale, and rolling paper dispenser provides, is a device having an airtight storage container, a scale, a rolling paper dispenser, a cigarette roller, a magnifying glass, a light, and a lighter. The present combination storage container, scale, and rolling paper dispenser is portable and offers a sleek design which incorporates each of the elements into a single cylindrical profile.